The Great Hogwarts Debate of 1996
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Draco is having a crisis of the homosexual kind – he doesn't think he's gay. It takes the entire seventh year female populace of Hogwarts and a few seventh year males to make him see the truth.
1. Draco's Crisis

Title: The Great Hogwarts Debate of 1996 (1 of 2)

Author: Lady B

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Draco/Various

Word count: 1771 this part, 4592 total

Rating: NC17 (as a whole), cracky R for this part

Warnings: Some het, language, OOC, dom/sub (implied)

Summary for this Part: Draco is having a crisis of the homosexual kind – he doesn't think he's gay. It takes the entire seventh year female populace of Hogwarts and a few seventh year males to make him see the truth.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I wouldn't be writing this.

Author Note: For my "debate" prompt from my HPFanfic10x10 table. And Draco is kind of nice. And a bottom.

- - -

Draco thought this to be one of the worst nights of his life. Compared to the night Snape killed Dumbledore, that paled in comparison to what he was faced with right this moment.

He stared in horror at the sight that was slowly moving toward him on his bed.

_Pansy Parkinson's naked breasts, attached to an equally naked Pansy Parkinson._

Draco gulped, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

And then Pansy placed a hand on his still-clothed thigh...

- - -

The entire house of Slytherin looked up in shock when Draco Malfoy ran, screaming like a girl, through the common room and out the portrait door, a smirking and redressed Pansy Parkinson following right behind him.

Blaise looked up at her with a arched eyebrow.

"Gay?" he asked.

"Definitely," she grinned. The common room erupted into laughter.

- - -

Draco slept poorly that night, having nightmares of Pansy's breasts trying to attack him the entire night.

There were dark shadows under his eyes when he arrived at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Blaise handed him a cup of coffee, which he drank with a grateful smile.

"You look like shite," Blaise told him.

"I didn't sleep too well," Draco yawned, forking some eggs onto his plate.

"Bad dreams?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

"Tell me about it."

Draco was silent for so long, Blaise wondered if he'd fallen asleep into his food. Finally, Draco turned to look at him.

"Blaise, why do girls have so many...so many..._squishy bits_?"

Draco's expression was so comically serious, Blaise lost it. He fell out of his seat, laughing like a hyena, tears streaming from his eyes.

He did not see Draco draw his wand. The next thing Blaise knew, he was transfigured into a donkey. He brayed loudly as Draco stormed from the Great Hall amid the laughter of the rest of the students (and a few of the teachers as well).

- - -

Day two of Draco's little crisis wasn't much better than day one. He had cornered a few of the more attractive seventh year girls and snogged them all. When things tried to go further, he visibly shuddered at the thought of putting his manhood anywhere near their more..._squishy bits_.

- - -

As the weeks went on, more rumors about Draco and his sexual crisis began to surface. By this time, he had gone through nearly two-thirds of the seventh year female populace and each encounter had left him feeling violently ill.

He went to the only person who he thought would help him out.

He quickly knocked on the door and went into the room before a word was spoken.

"Severus, I'm having a problem!" Draco exclaimed without preamble. Snape looked up from the papers he was marking, and glared at his godson.

"Draco, please refrain from tossing open my door like a Gryffindor. It doesn't suit you."

"I don't care about your bloody door! I'm having a crisis here!" Draco exclaimed, waving his arms about helplessly. Snape set down his quill and regarded the young man standing before him. He had been privy to some of the more mundane rumors from his own house and decided to test the theory Pansy Parkinson had presented to him the week before.

Eying Draco, Snape took something from his desk drawer and tossed it. Draco caught it with one hand and looked at it. It was a magazine, _Potions, Pestles and Poultrices in Polite Society_.

"What's this for?"

"Open it," Snape replied. Sighing, Draco flipped open the book halfway and looked at the pages. His face flamed red and he quickly closed the magazine with a sharp snap. He looked at the cover again and saw that the title had changed. The most popular gay men's porn magazine in Wizarding Britain, _Playwitch_, was in his hands. The model on the front cover, who reminded him of Potter for some reason, winked at him. He slammed the magazine face down on Snape's desk.

"Bloody hell!" he hissed, eyes wide.

"How did that make you feel?" Snape asked.

"Kind of funny. My heart is racing, for sure, at any rate," Draco admitted.

"Draco, there's no law stating you can't be gay. They won't throw you in Azkaban for it."

"There's one problem with that statement, Severus. I'm not gay."

Draco turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

"That's debatable," Snape stated, returning to his marking.

- - -

A week later and Draco was about ready to scream or use an Unforgivable. He was beyond annoyed and on top of that he was sexually frustrated. And his right hand was beginning to ache with all the wanking he'd been doing. He had gone through the entire seventh year female populace and nothing was working. He knew he was getting desperate when he started eying some of the sixth and fifth year girls, including Ginny Weasley.

He growled in frustration, catching the attention of his current Potions partner, Gryffindor Seamus Finnegan

"Problem, Malfoy?" he asked softly, trying not to attract Snape's attention.

"Sod off," Malfoy muttered.

"Just trying to help, Merlin!"

Draco sighed, and as desperate as he was, he could not believe he was about to have this conversation with a Gryffindor of all people.

"Meet me after class, Room of Requirement," Draco told him. Seamus nodded and they went back to their potion as Snape came near them.

Seamus was waiting for him when he arrived. He was sitting on a bunch of cushions that littered the floor and Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's more comfortable," Seamus shrugged. Sighing, Draco sat down beside him. Both boys were silent for the longest time.

"So is there a reason you made me come here, or should I just leave?" Seamus asked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"Is that what all that steam coming out your ears was for? I thought you ate something foul."

"Don't make me hex you, Kilt Boy."

"Oliver Wood wears a kilt, not me."

"Shut it."

"All right! Sheesh, you're tetchy."

Silence reigned once again.

"Finnegan, how did you know you were...um...not attracted to the female species?" Draco finally asked, his face red with embarrassment. Seamus wore a look of shock on his face and Draco was nearly tempted to punch him.

"Malfoy, are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

"I'm not gay! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

_Stage one: denial._ Seamus thought to himself.

"Dr-Malfoy. I want to try something. Will you let me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Just some word association. Completely harmless."

"All right."

"Potions?"

"Snape." he replied.

"Quidditch?"

"Snitch."

"Vanity?"

"Mirror."

"Voldemort?"

"Git."

"Breasts?"

"Gross!" Draco visibly shuddered.

_Interesting reaction,_ "Cotton?"

"Soft."

"Hard?"

"Cock."

Seamus raised his eyebrows. Draco didn't seem to realize he had said it.

"Arse?"

"Sexy."

"Whose?" Seamus was curious about this.

"Potter's of course!" Draco huffed like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I didn't know you fancied Harry."

"Well look at him, he's bloody hot! His pink kissable lips that he's always biting when he's shy or nervous, his green eyes that pierce your soul and hair just begging to be grabbed during passionate nocturnal activities..." Draco's voice trailed off and he stared at Seamus, who was looking as shocked as he felt, "Bugger...I think I'm gay."

_Stage two and three: acknowledgment and acceptance._

"Or Potter-sexual. And it's not a bad thing."

"It is for me! I'm the only Malfoy left! I'm supposed to marry some nice witch had have lots of children!"

"Draco," Seamus stated slowly, "You can still have children, just not in the traditional way. And no one will hex you for being gay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm gay," Seamus told him, watching Draco's eyes. Draco looked down at his hands.

"Oh."

They were both silent again.

"So, you fancy Harry?"

"I guess so. It's not like he fancies me back or anything. He hates me."

"Hmm," Seamus muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. We should probably go, dinner will start soon," Seamus noted, rolling to his feet. Draco stood as well.

"C-Can you do me a favor?" Draco stammered.

"If I can."

"Will...uh...will you kiss me. I-I just want to m-make sure I'm not having misplaced feelings o-or something."

Seamus's eyes lit up like stars and he grinned.

"Gladly," he smirked, pulling the blonde close. Draco had time to suck in a surprised breath before the Irishman's lips were covering his own. Seamus groaned at the feeling of the softness of Draco's lips beneath his own. His tongue teased the seam of Draco's lips, asking without words to be let inside and was rewarded when Draco hesitantly parted his lips. Seamus wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside, exploring the hot slick cavern and trembling tongue beneath his own.

Draco felt his blood racing as Seamus kissed him. This wasn't anything like the kisses he had with the girls. This was something hot and forbidden and it immediately conjured up Harry Potter in his mind, those pink lips devouring his own while green eyes stared into gray. Draco moaned, feeling his cock harden in his trousers.

Hearing that moan, somehow knowing it wasn't for him, Seamus pulled away. He took in Draco's flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips as those gray eyes slowly opened.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, his voice husky with desire. Seamus made a mental note to immediately search out his boyfriend, Dean, to explain where he'd been and what he'd been doing, why he'd done it, pray for forgiveness, and hoped to get shagged into the ground.

"My pleasure," Seamus nodded, leaving the room.

- - -

Both of them entered the Great Hall at the same time, and no one missed their disheveled appearance. Seamus was aware that he was being scowled at by Dean and quickly went to his side. He also noticed that Harry was staring back and forth between him and Malfoy, a hard glint in his eye that had Seamus wondering about it.

_Was Harry...jealous?_ Seamus wondered to himself with a mental grin. He felt his thigh being pinched, and not in a good way, and looked at his boyfriend.

"You are in _so_ much trouble," Dean scowled.

"Will you hear me out first? I had a reason."

"I'll give you that, but you're still going to be punished," Dean stated, pinching Seamus hard on his arse in promise. Seamus's cock hardened at the thought of his upcoming 'punishment' and he turned to eat. He had a feeling he was going to be needing the energy later.

- - -

_Part II: Harry stakes his claim._


	2. Staking A Claim

Title: The Great Hogwarts Debate of 1996 (2 of 2)

Author: Lady B

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Draco/Various

Word count: 2821 this part, 4592 total

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Some het, language, OOC, m/m

Summary for this Part: Now that Draco has accepted the fact he's gay, he tries to pursue a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. Or is he the one being pursued?

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I wouldn't be writing this.

Author Note: For my "debate" prompt from my HPFanfic10x10 table. And Draco is kind of nice.

- - -

Now that Draco had accepted his gayness, for lack of a better word, he was determined to catch the eye of a certain Gryffindor he'd realized he'd been crushing on for nearly 2 years.

He tried coy looks across the Great Hall during meal times. But Harry seemed to not notice or was going out of his way to ignore him.

If there was one thing that drove him absolutely insane, it was being ignored. Draco hated being ignored.

Next he tried note-passing. During Potions.

Which turned out to be a **_very bad idea_**.

The note Draco had intended to hit Harry in the back of the head with, ended up being caught by a small draft and veered off target to land in the middle of the aisle of tables with a quiet -plop!-

Snape, in the process of writing something on the blackboard, heard the sound with his excellent hearing and whirled around on the spot. He saw the slip of parchment in the floor and scowled. Everyone in the room noticed and it was so silent you could hear a sprite sneeze from three classrooms over.

He strode up the center of the aisle and paused before the note, staring at it as if trying to discover what it said without actually opening it.

"To whom does this belong to, I wonder," he began to speak. Draco had to resist the urge to swallow hard, keeping his mask firmly in place.

"No one will speak up and claim this note, then? Pity. I had hoped to save them the embarrassment of having to read it out loud so that we may all join in the mocking I'm sure will follow."

Snape bent down elegantly for a man of his height and slowly opened the parchment. He read it quickly, once before glancing up. He pinned Draco to his seat with his dark gaze and Draco felt a bead of sweat pool between his shoulder blades.

"Get back to work!" he snapped out, striding back to the front of the room. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, that was short lived when Snape spoke a moment later, "Mr Malfoy, I require your presence after class."

Draco resisted the urge to groan.

- - -

After being raked over the coals for his "irresponsible behavior in a dangerous environment", Draco headed up to dinner with a scowl on his face.

"What did Snape want?" Pansy dared to ask.

"None of your bloody business, Parkinson!" Draco snapped, stabbing his kidney pie viciously with a fork. Sensing his mood was volatile, she quickly backed off.

"You should try the direct approach," a voice whispered beside him. He turned his head to look at Blaise.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Potter doesn't get subtlety. You need to go for the direct approach."

"And you know this...how?"

"I asked around, kept my ear to the ground so to speak."

"You have no idea what you're on about."

"Draco, blind I'm not. You fancy Potter. Anyone with a brain can see it."

Draco stared at him in surprise, before slumping in his seat, "Am I that obvious?"

"It was obvious to us when you went screaming from Slytherin after seeing Pansy naked," Blaise chuckled.

Draco blushed a bright red. He leaned closer to Blaise.

"So what do I do? He won't even look at me."

"Kiss me," Blaise stated. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you insane?"

"No, but the best way to get Potter to notice is to make him jealous. He looked ready to kill Finnegan when you two came in for breakfast that same morning."

That gave Draco a small thrill. Maybe getting Harry wouldn't be so hard after all. But kissing his best friend to do it? He shook his head.

"I can't do that, Blaise. You're my best friend."

"I'm also bisexual. It won't bother me and it'll get Potter to notice you."

Blaise inched closer to his friend, staring into those stormy gray eyes, "You can do this, Draco. Suck it up and be the Slytherin you were born to be."

Screwing up his courage, Draco leaned close and tentatively touched his lips to Blaise's, who quickly deepened the kiss.

They were both getting into it when Draco moaned low in his throat. At that moment, every glass and plate at every table shattered, sending glass shards everywhere. Both boys broke apart in time for them to see Harry storming from the Great Hall, a murderous scowl firmly planted on his face.

"I think that worked," Blaise whispered. Draco could only nod, slightly nervous and a whole lot of scared.

- - -

Draco tried to locate Harry the rest of the evening but the Gryffindor was evading every tracking spell Draco knew of.

It was late evening and Draco was performing his prefect duties along the seventh floor when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Someone was watching him. He whirled around, wand drawn, but no one was in the corridor behind him.

"Get a grip, Malfoy. You're becoming paranoid," he chuckled to himself, continuing on his rounds. But the feeling of being watched never left him and every so often he would turn to look behind him, wand drawn. But no one was there, leaving him growling with frustration.

He was passing the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy when the door opposite flew open and he heard a familiar voice call out, "_Accio Draco's Wand, Accio Draco Malfoy!_"

Draco's wand flew from his fingers and he felt himself being pulled into the room. The door closed after he crossed the threshold and disappeared. Draco tripped over a table and fell to the floor, banging his knee in the process.

"Ow!" he groaned, limping to his feet. Quiet laughter greeted him and he turned to see who it was, a scowl on his face. Harry was smirking at him, the smirk worthy of a Slytherin, a fact that seemed to make Draco more nervous than he already was.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry smiled, twirling Draco's wand between his fingers.

"Potter," Draco greeted with a nod, "Is there some reason why you felt the need to accost me?"

"I wanted to have a chat with you about some things and I didn't want an audience."

"I see. And this conversation required you to take my wand?"

"It did," Harry nodded, moving slowly toward Draco with a feral glint in his eye. Draco didn't like that look, having never seen it in Harry's eyes before. He really wanted to stand his ground but Harry looked scary. Draco took a step back toward the non-existent door.

"Well, what, pray tell, did you wish to discuss with me?" Draco asked, gulping. Harry took another step toward him, forcing Draco to take another step back.

"What exactly were you doing with Seamus a few weeks ago?"

_He got right to the point of things_, Draco said to himself.

"Nothing. We were talking about something private."

"So private that Dean made sure he couldn't sit comfortably for two days?"

That shocked Draco into stillness.

"I didn't know they were in that kind of relationship," Draco stammered. Sweat was beading on his brow, a testament to how scared he actually was.

"Now you do, and I'll thank you to keep your hands off of him in the foreseeable future."

"Consider it done," Draco agreed, "May I have my wand back?"

"No. I'm not finished," Harry replied. He did some complicated hand gesture that Draco couldn't follow and watched as his wand, his only line of defense, disappeared into thin air. Harry resumed his stalking, forcing Draco further back.

"So, what else is there?" Draco whispered, not in the least bit surprised to find that sometime in the last few minutes, his cock had become almost painfully hard. He itched to make himself more comfortable but not while Harry was staring at him.

"You and Zabini were pretty close this morning."

"Oh. That. It was nothing. Blaise was trying to prove something that obviously isn't true."

"What might that be, I wonder?"

"I don't think it's your business, Potter," Draco scowled, straightening his spine.

"I think it is my business, Malfoy," Harry stated, scowling right back. He took a few more steps forward and Draco took a few more steps back, shocked when he found his back pinned up against the wall where the door should have been.

"What makes this your business?" he demanded.

In answer, Harry quickly closed the gap between them, pinning Draco to the door with his body. Draco inhaled sharply when he felt a hardness not his own pressed against his thigh.

"Because I don't share what's mine!" Harry growled before covering Draco's lips with his own. Draco gave a muffled yelp of surprise, his mouth opening under the onslaught. Harry never hesitated and slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Draco began to melt into his embrace and his hand came up to clutch Harry's shoulders. Harry growled into his mouth, the sound vibrating against his chest and cock and Draco moaned. Harry clutched his hands and pinned them above his head against the wall, his mouth trailing over his chin to latch onto a sensitive spot on his neck. Draco cried out, bucking against him, feeling his cock leaking copiously into his pants. Just as suddenly, Harry released him and stepped back. Draco's legs trembled but he held himself steady.

"I want you on the bed and naked in the next two minutes!" Harry growled, leaving the threat unfinished. Draco needed no second prompting, stepping away from the wall and practically ripping the clothes from his body as he crossed the room to the bed he just noticed was in the center of the room.

Harry was beside him the moment he lay back on the bed and Draco could only stare at the bronze and completely naked form before him. All sinew and muscle, from training for the war and Quidditch, no doubt. His gaze traveled down, settling on the hard and leaking cock protruding from a dark nest of curls. Draco licked his lips, reaching out a hand to touch the delicious treat before him, but Harry caught his hand and pinned it above the bed.

"If you don't want to be bound, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Is that clear?"

And because Draco knew the situation called for it, responded the only way he knew how, "Yes, sir!"

Harry smiled at him then, a smile full of love and promise and it made Draco catch his breath. Harry joined him on the bed and began to kiss him.

He took his time, making Draco moan and squirm in his arms, but not once did Draco touch him. Harry flicked his tongue over pink nipples, smiling when Draco gasped and arched up against him. He nipped and licked lower, tracing his tongue over each rib he could feel, across his hips bones, the inside of his thighs and the ankles and arches of his feet.

Draco felt weightless, his body floating on a sea of sensation. And not once did Harry move to touch his hard and aching cock. He felt Harry pushing his thighs apart and nearly came unglued when he felt the first swipe of Harry's tongue across his puckered entrance.

"Oh sweet Circe fucking Merlin!" Draco babbled, looking down his body at Harry. Harry smirked again, pushing his tongue deeper into Draco's body. Draco's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he pushed himself against that agile tongue.

* * *

**_This scene edited for content. To see the scene in all it's smutty entirety, you can find this story at:_**

**_h_****_p_****_fand_****_om . net slash eff _****_slash viewstory . php ? sid equal sign 13937_**

**_Take out the spaces and add the slashes and the equal sign in the appropriate spots._**

* * *

Harry gently removed Draco's hands from his ankles and lowered his legs to the bed. Then he slowly slipped from Draco's still spasming body and eased down beside him, kissing his shoulder tenderly. 

Draco lay there with his eyes closed, trying to regain his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"When?" he asked. Harry seemed to know what he was asking and smiled.

"Sometime during fifth year. I was obsessed with you. At first it was because I wanted to know what you were doing, where you were sneaking off to. Then I realized I didn't care anymore and I just wanted you."

"Oh," Draco smiled, feeling warm all over. Wordlessly, he moved into Harry's arms, resting his ear over the steadily beating heart of his newfound lover. A wand was pressed into his hand and he realized it was his own, "Where did you hide it?"

"The room kept it in a safe place for me," Harry shrugged, yawning. Draco yawned as well, snuggling deeper into Harry's arms. The room covered them in a blanket as the two slowly settled into sleep.

"Harry?" Draco whispered as his eyes began to close.

"Hmm?"

"Love you." Draco murmured.

His whole body tingled with warmth when he heard Harry reply, "Love you, as well. Mine, Draco."

"Yours." Draco murmured in agreement. He felt a kiss against the back of his head and sighed with contentment as the Sandman pulled them into the realm of sleep.

- - -

Outside the Room of Requirement, a small contingent of Gryffindors and Slytherins were smiling widely. The room had allowed them to hear everything that had gone on inside its domain but not to see.

"It's about bloody time!" Ron exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with Mr Weasley," came the deep voice of their Potions Professor. Everyone whirled around in shock, "Back to your rooms, all of you."

Everyone shuffled away and Snape allowed a smile to grace his lips. The door to the room appeared and he took a quick look, smiling tenderly at the two forms snuggled together on the bed.

"Take good care of him, Potter, or I'll have you scrubbing cauldrons even beyond your death," Snape whispered. He was surprised when Harry opened his eyes and pinned him with their intensity.

"That's a promise I can keep, Professor," Harry replied. Snape nodded once and left the room, the door disappearing once more.

Draco stirred for a moment.

"W'zat?" he mumbled in his sleep. Harry kissed his head again, closing his eyes.

"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep."

"M'kay, Harry," Draco smiled, drifting back to sleep once more.

_-Fin!! Finally!!_


End file.
